Sophomore Year
by mtd4417
Summary: COMPLETE part 2 to The High School Years miniseries! spinelli gets a mysterious phone call saying they will be meeting soon. she gets scared. what happens when the person shows up? please RR!
1. The Mysterious Phone Call

A/N: well here's the first chapter of my sequel to "Freshman Year"! i'm gonna try to get this one done faster because i have to get fitted for bridesmaid dresses pretty soon. so here's the first chapter

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any characters

******************************************************************************

Spinelli woke up to the sound of her alarm clock on the first day of her sophomore year of high school. She was happy that she would be able to go to school and hang out with her friends without having to worry about her dad. She quickly got out of bed and got dressed. She wore a red tank top with a white mini skirt and platform shoes. She brushed her hair out and let it hang down her back. After applying a little bit of black eyeliner and pink lip gloss she headed down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ashley. You look great today," her mother greeted her. You could tell that everyone was happier this year.

"Thanks mom. Good morning. I might be home a little late today after school. I'm going over to TJ's with the gang to hang out," Spinelli said fixing a piece of toast.

"Ok. Just be home before dinner," Flo said as she cleared her plate into the sink.

"No problem," Spinelli replied taking the toast out of the toaster. Ten minutes later Spinelli grabbed the keys to her brand new car that her mom bought her for her 16th birthday and was out the door.

"Bye mom!" Spinelli called over her shoulder. Her mom waved as she drove off. As Spinelli drove she was trying to find a good radio station to listen to. She found one right as she pulled into the school's parking lot. 'Great,' she thought. She turned the car off and got out. She scanned the place, looking for the gang.

"Spinelli!" called a familiar female voice. She turned around and saw Gretchen running toward her.

"Hey Gretchen!" Gretchen ran into Spinelli and the two friends hugged. Gretchen had been away at camp all summer.

"Oh my god I'm glad you're back!" Spinelli exclaimed letting go of her friend.

"Me too," Gretchen agreed.

"Gretchen! Spinelli!" The two girls turned around and saw Gus and Mikey running toward them.

"Hey guys," Spinelli said.

"Hey guys," Vince said walking up behind them. "Who are we waiting for this time?"

"TJ," Spinelli replied.

"Well Teej had better hurry up. The bell's gonna ring in five minutes adn you don't want to be late on your first day of school," Vince said.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late," TJ said coming up to them. He and Spinelli shared a quick kiss.

"So we'd better get to class now," Gretchen said. She was still the smart one of the group. 

"Wait. What about Lyndsay?" Gus asked.

"Oh, she moved back to Florida over the summer," Spinelli replied. Her cousin moved shortly after school let out last year. Her dad was in the military so they got moved around a lot.

"Oh. Well that stinks," Gus said.

"Well we'd better get to class now," Gretchen repeated.

"Whoa! I agree with the brainiac on this one! We gotta go," Spinelli said checking her watch. The gang went to their homeroom class and school began.

~*~LUNCH~*~

"Man oh man! Can you believe how much homework that Miss Snyder lady assigned?" Vince said sitting down at the table.

"Yeah I know. And it will only get worse," TJ replied. Vince sighed.

"So is everyone still coming to my house after school then?" TJ asked.

"Yeah I'm in," Spinelli said.

"Yes but only until 3:30. I have to start working on my science fair project," Gretchen said.

"But Gretch, school lets out at 3:00. And besides, the science fair projects haven't been assigned yet and it's _optional_! Besides, the science fair isn't until April," Spinelli said.

"Yes, but it is good to get an early start," Gretchen argued.

"It's only August!" Spinelli exclaimed.

"Ok! That's enough outta you two," TJ said and the girls stopped. "3:30? Ok."

"I have plans Teej," Vince said. Mikey and Gus both agreed they had plans too.

"Ok then. Looks like it's us three for a half hour then it's me and you Spin," TJ said.

~*~AFTER SCHOOL~*~

"Get 'em! Get 'em! Ooh!" Spinelli yelled at the TV. They were watching wrestling at TJ's house. Yes Spinelli was still into that but she didn't beat up everyone just for the heck of it.

"Spinelli! Phone for you!" Mrs. Detweiler called. Spinelli walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know who it is, but they asked for you," Mrs. Detweiler said handing Spinelli the phone."

"Ok. Thanks," Spinelli said taking it. "Hello?"

"Hello Ashley Spinelli," said a raspy voice. She thought the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Who is this?" Spinelli demanded. She figured it was some kid playing a trick. A prank call. But how would a kid pranking someone know to ask for _Ashley_ Spinelli? 

"That is not important right now," said the voice.

"I'll hang up," Spinelli said.

"Hang up and I will kill you. You do not hang up until I say," said the voice in a dangerous tone. How did they know to call here for her? They couldn't possibly have called her house, could they? But why would her mom tell where she was to any random person?

"Ok. What do you want?" Spinelli asked. She figured whoever this was wasn't going to say their name.

"I'm just calling to tell you that you will be seeing me very shortly, Spinelli," and with that the voice hung up. Spinelli hung up scared to death. What did it mean by "I'll be seeing you soon"? She went back to the living room.

"So Spin who was it?" TJ asked. She didn't answer. She just grabbed her coat and left the house.

******************************************************************************

A/N: so who was it? i'll update tomorrow. hope you like. please RR!!


	2. Discussions And Promises

A/N: hey i said i wanna get this done quicker so heres the next chapter! hope u like it!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yea it is scary. i've actually never seen that movie. my parents say i'm 2 young and yet they let me see Freddy VS Jason, Identity, Darkness Falls..... i could go on forever! anyway i'm glad u liked. please keep reading~!!

lilvickiryan: thanx. good guesses! it will be revealed in later chapters... like when the person shows up. please keep reading~!!

disclaimer: i don't own recess or any characters

******************************************************************************

The next day at school Spinelli didn't show up. After school the gang was walking home.

"So TJ, how did it go with Spinelli last night?" Vince asked teasingly.

"Yeah? When I left Spinelli was yelling at the TV. What happened after I left?" Gretchen joined in.

"Ok shut up guys. Nothin' happened. Except . . . Spinelli got a phone call. When she came back she looked scared to death. I asked her who it was but she just left," TJ replied.

"Hmm. Freaky. I wonder who it was," Vince said curiously.

"What if....? Nah couldn't be," Gretchen said.

"Let's hope you're right," Vince said.

"Of course she's right. Lyndsay killed him last year, remember?" TJ said defensively. Mainly he was trying to convince himself that Bob was really dead and couldn't come back. 'Ok you're acting crazy. Bob's dead! It was probably just someone she knew. Then why would she be so scared?' TJ thought to himself.

"TJ! TJ!" Vince called. TJ snapped back to reality.

"What?" TJ asked looking at Vince.

"You kinda zoned out. Anyway, I said how about you go talk to her to see how she is?" Vince said.

"Ok. I'll talk to her," TJ agreed. He was really worried about her. He had to find out who it was that called her.

~*~SPINELLI'S HOUSE~*~ 

TJ walked up and knocked on the door.

"Hello TJ. Ashley's up in her room. You can go on up," Flo said when she opened the door.

"Thanks," TJ said running up the stairs. He knocked on Spinelli's bedroom door.

"Come in!" Spinelli called from inside. TJ walked in.

"Hey. We missed you at school today," he said walking in and sitting on her bed beside her.

"That's because I wasn't there, genius," Spinelli snapped.

"Ok. Sorry. How are you feeling?" TJ asked.

"Sorry Teej. Yeah I'm feeling better. What did I miss today?" Spinelli wondered.

"Not much," TJ replied. "Miss Snyder assigned a ton of homework again. I really don't like that lady. She's as blind as a bat. Seriously, you can sit in the back of the row and throw spitballs at her and she won't even realize it. She can't see more than two feet in front of her." (A/N: sorry if anyone was offended by that! one of my mom's teachers was like that!)

Spinelli laughed. "Have you tried it?"

"No! But some other people have. And it worked," TJ replied.

"Cool."

"So, Spinelli, there is a reason I'm here," TJ said. Spinelli sighed.

"You want to know about the phone call, don't you?" Spinelli asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, yes. You ran out so fast yesterday I didn't get to ask. Who was it?" TJ asked.

"They didn't say who they were," Spinelli replied.

"Well what did they say then?" TJ asked.

"Just that they would be meeting me soon. No big deal. Don't worry about it Teej," Spinelli said.

"Spinelli, last year after that incident with your dad you promised you would tell me if anything was bothering you," TJ said.

"Yes. And I intend on keeping that promise. But this was probably just a prank call. Don't worry. If it gets really bad I'll tell you. Whoever it was hasn't called again. Like I said, just a prank caller trying to scare people. Well it's not going to work on me. No way! Now really TJ, I'm fine," Spinelli tried to convince him. She was also trying to convince herself that it was just a prank call. The truth is, she was scared to death. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"Ok. I'll drop it for now, Spin. But if that person calls again you'd better tell me. Got it?" TJ asked seriously.

"Yes. I got it TJ. I'll tell you," Spinelli said.

"Good. I have to go now. See you tomorrow," TJ said. He gave her a quick kiss and left, closing the door behind himself. Spinelli sighed and lay back on her bed. She closed her eyes. After about fifteen minutes she was asleep. An hour later the phone on her bedside table rang. She woke up to the sound of her phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"A few more days," said the voice from the day before. Spinelli suddenly snapped wide awake.

"Who are you? How did you get this number? Most importantly . . . What the fuck are you planning on doing?!?!?!" Spinelli asked.

"Now, now. That is not the type of language a 16 year old girl, such as yourself, should be using. Now is it?" said the voice.

"You don't tell me how to talk!" she replied. The voice laughed.

"We will be meeting soon, my dear. Then all your questions will be answered once and for all," the voice said before hanging up. Spinelli hung up the phone shakily. She was even more scared now than she was before. Tears started to fall from her eyes. 'What if this is a replay of what happened last year?' she thought to herself.

"No! Get a hold of yourself, Spinelli. Dad's dead. It's not him!" Spinelli said out loud to herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes and lay back down. She couldn't get back to sleep. The words from the voice kept running through her mind. "We'll be meeting soon........ We'll be meeting soon......... We'll be meeting soon." Spinelli kept replaying those words until she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

******************************************************************************

A/N: let me know what you think. i already have my next story planned. so when i'm finished with this one watch for it! it'll be the third part to this series. it will be better than my last one. this one's starting off kind of slow my sis thinks. what do you think?? please RR!! no flames please~!!!


	3. A New Discovery For TJ

A/N: glad u liked the last chapter. hope u like this!! 

Spinelli Woods Esquire: who the caller is will be revealed in later chapters. glad u liked it please keep reading~!!

fredman toolazy2login: thanx keep reading~!!

******************************************************************************

The next day Spinelli was acting really out of it. TJ knew this could only mean one thing. The mystery person called again. After the last bell of the day rang Spinelli exited the building slowly. When she got outside she didn't even realize TJ was standing there waiting for her and walked past him. TJ ran after her.

"Spinelli, I know you were zoned out all day today. And I think I know why, too. Spinelli, did that person call you again?" TJ asked. 

"I'm fine really, TJ," Spinelli said.

"Spinelli he called again! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" TJ exclaimed.

"Hey! I never said he called again! I have to get home now. See you tomorrow TJ," Spinelli said coldly. She walked away leaving TJ standing alone.

~*~LATER THAT NIGHT~*~

TJ lay on his bed thinking about Spinelli. They have been going out since last year. They've been best friends their whole lives. Wouldn't she be able to trust him? 'I gotta find out what's wrong. I gotta put a stop to this. But how?' TJ thought to himself.

~*~SPINELLI'S HOUSE~*~

Spinelli was pacing around her room. She knows she should have told TJ. She doesn't know why she didn't. She knew she has to. But when? And how? Spinelli sighed and sat down on her bed. 

"Pull yourself together Spinelli. You can just tell him the truth tomorrow," Spinelli said out loud to herself.

~*~THE NEXT DAY~*~

The next day Spinelli walked into school feeling confident that she would be able to tell TJ the truth. The whole truth. She didn't feel right not telling him. She went into homeroom and noticed TJ wasn't there. The whole day TJ was gone. How could it be that the day Spinelli needs him there the most he's not there? Spinelli decided she would just go to his house after school adn see him then. She could somehow fit the truth into the conversation. Not that it would be hard considering that's all he talks to her about anymore. After school she walked to TJ's house. Spinelli took a deep breath and knocked on the door. TJ's mom answered.

"Hi Spinelli. You can go on up to TJ's room," she said when she opened the door.

"Ok thanks," Spinelli said as she walked in and ran up the stairs. Downstairs she heard Mrs. Detweiler close the door. 'You can still leave,' she thought. 'No! You came here for a reason. Now go,' she told herself. She sighed and decided the best choice was to tell TJ. She knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yeah," he called from inside his room. She walked in.

"Hey Spin," TJ greeted her as he sat up.

"Hi," Spinelli replied sitting down on his bed.

"So, what's up?" TJ asked.

"TJ, I have to tell you the truth," Spinelli said.

"The truth? You've been lying to me? About what?" TJ asked. He knew what she was talking about but he didn't want to sound like he was pushing her into telling him. 

"Don't play dumb! You know what I'm talking about," Spinelli said.

"Ok. So . . . what?" TJ asked.

Spinelli took a deep breath and began. "Ok. Well he called again a few days ago after you left," she started.

"Why didn't you tell me then instead of now?" TJ asked. She had promised to tell him.

"Let me finish," Spinelli said. "Anyway he called. He said we'd be meeting in a few days. I didn't tell you before. I don't know why. I knew I should have but I didn't I really don't know why," she finished.

"That's all he said?" TJ asked. Spinelli nodded. "Did the voice sound familiar at all?"

"Um yeah TJ. I heard it that day I was at your house remember?" Spinelli replied.

"I mean like anything you've heard before they called," TJ explained.

"Oh. Kind of. It sounded a little familiar but I couldn't place it," Spinelli replied.

"Oh I see," TJ said.

"Well that's all I needed to tell you. I have to go now," Spinelli said getting up.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow then," TJ said closing his door behind her. Downstairs TJ heard the phone ring. His mom answered it. He heard the front door open. Before Spinelli left he heard his mom say it was for her. She nervously closed the door and excepted the phone. Upstairs TJ decided he was going to hear one of these conversations so he picked up his bedroom phone, too.

"What do you want now?" came Spinelli's voice.

"Just to tell you that I will be there in three days. Exactly three days. Be ready for me," the voice replied. TJ also thought this voice sounded a little familiar but also could not place it. 

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you want. Why are you coming to meet me? Who are you? I asked these same questions last time but I want an answer. I want it now," came Spinelli's voice again. The other voice laughed.

"You will meet me in three days. Then all your questions will be answered," the voice replied.

"Wait! How did you know to call for me here? Are you spying on me or something?" Spinelli asked.

"I have my ways of knowing where you are all the time. Everything you do during the day, I know about. Everything you say, eat, do. Everything. Learn to live with it. See you in three days," the voice said before laughing and hanging up. TJ heard the phone downstairs also hang up. He hung up his phone. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had to talk to Spinelli. He opened his door and ran downstairs. He was too late. He got there just in time to see the front door close. He would have to wait later still to find out what's going on with his best friend and his girlfriend.

******************************************************************************

A/N: hope you liked that chapter. this story is kind of hard to write without giving away who the voice is. a lot of people have guessed different people. it will be revealed in later chapters. at least three chapters later. maybe more. anyway tell me what you think! please no flames! RR!!


	4. Help From The Police

A/N: hey ppl! i'm glad u liked the last chapter. here's the next one. Also please read and review b/c this story is really lacking reviews . . . no offense! please RR adn i hope u all like this!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yes the caller is very evil. yea lets all hope tj can save her. glad u like please keep reading~!!

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any characters

******************************************************************************

The next day Spinelli went to school. She didn't pay attention in any of her classes. All she was thinking about was the caller. In two days from now she would be meeting him. She needed help. She needed it now. There's only one person she can turn to and she knows who it is. After school Spinelli walked up to TJ's locker. He closed the door and saw her.

"Hey Spinelli. What's wrong?" TJ asked when he saw the look on her face. Of course he knew what it was about, but he didn't want Spinelli to know that he was listening in on her conversations even though it was just to try to help her.

"I think you know what is wrong TJ Detweiler," Spinelli said seriously.

"How would I?" TJ asked. He had a feeling she knew he heard.

"I know you were listening to that conversation. I need help," Spinelli said.

"Wait. How did you know?" TJ asked. He knew she knew but he didn't know how.

"TJ, I know you're a good friend. So, naturally, you listened on the other line. You were trying to help me. Now will you help me again?" she asked.

"Of course. You know that," TJ replied.

"I know. Anyway, I need you to help me get through this like you helped me last year," Spinelli said.

"Do you think we should go to the police?" TJ asked.

"Yeah. That's a great idea. Let's go," Spinelli agreed. They ran to the police station.

"Excuse me?!?!" TJ called out loudly when they entered.

"Yes? May I help you?" a police officer asked.

"Yes. A strange man has been calling my house. He keeps saying he'll be meeting me soon. Yesterday he called and said he'd be here in three days from then so in two days he'll be here and I don't know what going to happen," Spinelli explained with tears forming in her eyes.

"I see. I'll tell you what, how about we have a police officer go to your house and when your phone rings and you answer to talk, the police officer will be there also to here the conversation," the police officer suggested.

"Ok thanks," Spinelli said.

"I need your address. He will be over shortly," the police officer said. Spinelli told him her address and thanked him before she and TJ left.

"There. That was easy," TJ said. Suddenly Spinelli stopped.

"What's wrong, Spin?" TJ asked.

"Remember yesterday? The caller said he knows everything I do," Spinelli said. "He knows we just went to the cops and that there will be a police officer at my house listening to him!"

******************************************************************************

A/N: sorry that's short but i'm too tired to write anymore~!! please RR!


	5. Arguments And Decisions

A/N: thanx for reviewing the last chppie!!! sorry it was so short but i was really tired b/c it was like really late over here and it was on a school night so i abt fell asleep in class today. oh well that has nothin to do with this story. anyway i hope u all like this chapter.

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yes it is scary huh? yea tj and spin are so cute together! glad u liked it and please keep reading~!!

lilvickiryan: yea spin is in big trouble. glad u liked. i hate comp viruses too. anyway please keep reading~!!

laskjdflaskjdf & asdslfdkjsldfkjsa: damn that was hard to write! you're probly used to it though. unless u just typed in letters. anyway i'm glad u like it so much. please keep reading~!!

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any characters except the police officer 

******************************************************************************

"Oh my god I completely forgot about that! What are we gonna do Spin?" TJ asked.

"I don't know! I forgot too! Oh man, if he really knows everything I do then I'm in real big trouble Teej," Spinelli panicked.

"Ok just calm down. We can go into the police station again and just tell them that, too," TJ suggested.

"Are you crazy?!?! He'll know that too!" Spinelli exclaimed.

"Yeah but come on Spinelli. If he knows the police know then wouldn't he leave you alone?" TJ asked.

"No! We don't know when the police will be there remember? I know he said he won't be showing up for two days from now but now that he knows the police know he might try and come after me sooner," Spinelli replied. She was really scared now and TJ knew it.

"It's better than living the next two days in fear," TJ said.

"You don't get it do you? I've been living my whole life in fear since my dad started abusing me. I know he was killed last year, but-" Spinelli started but was interrupted by TJ.

"But what? He's dead. It's not your dad. He's the worst it could be and since it's not him you have nothing to worry about," TJ said. He didn't know why he said that last part. Of course she had something to worry about. That guy was stalking her!

"TJ! You'd be worried and scared if this happened to you too! Let's just go to my house," Spinelli said finally.

"Ok, Spinelli," TJ agreed. They started walking to Spinelli's house. They went up to Spinelli's room when they got there.

"Spinelli, I have to run to my house real quick. I have something I have to do so I'll be right back in a few minutes, ok?" TJ said as he stood up.

"Ok. Hurry up though," Spinelli said. She really did not want to be left alone. She was so scared she didn't know what to think anymore. What happened? At the beginning of the school year everything seemed so perfect. Now it wasn't.

"K. I'll be back soon," TJ said as he left her room. He closed the door behind him. Spinelli sighed. She decided she would listen to some music. She turned on her stereo. She was just listening to her favorite song, "Moving On" by Good Charlotte, when the front door bell rang. She turned off her stereo very nervously. She stood up slowly and shakily. She slowly walked to the door of her bedroom. When she opened it someone pounded on the front door. Well one thing was for sure and that was the person had no patience. She walked down the stairs and took a deep breath before opening the front door and seeing.......

******************************************************************************

A/N: major cliffie! i know you all probly hate me for leavin it like that but if you want more then please review b/c i'm not adding another chapter until i have AT LEAST three reviews. i know that's mean but i'm having writers block and that will give me time to think about something. well i hope you all liked that and please RR~!!


	6. A Visit From The Caller

A/N: hey i'm glad u all liked it and thanx for all your reviews! now that i got this chapter figured out here it is!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yea i guess it was pretty suspenseful. it will be revealed in this chapter who is at the door. good thing people reviewed before you died huh? anyway glad u liked it and please keep reading~!!

laskjdflaskjdf & asdslfdkjsldfkjsa: thanx glad u like. yea why would it be randall or finster? they're not even in this story. anyway i'm glad u like it so far please keep reading~!!

lilvickiryan: thankx. good guesses. you'll find out for sure though in this chappie. i'm glad u like it please keep reading~!!

A. Nonymous: thanx and i'm glad u like it. yea it probly would have helped if they told the cops but the fact that they didn't is needed for the fic. i'm glad u like. please keep reading~!!

disclaimer: i don't own recess or any characters

******************************************************************************

"Miss Spinelli? We're here to help you," said a female police officer. Spinelli opened the door more so that she could come in. She was followed by many other police officers as well.

"Thanks for coming," Spinelli said. She just noticed she sounded like she was thanking them for coming to a funeral or something. 

"It's no problem. It's our job," the female said. "By the way my name is Jenny." (A/N: my sis wants to be a police officer for some reason so i just used her name and now she's happy she's in it so we all win)

"Yeah. So, what now?" Spinelli asked. She had seen things like this on TV but never had she actually experienced it.

"Now we wait for this caller to show," Jenny said.

"But he said he wouldn't be here for another two days which means he won't be here until Sunday, "Spinelli said.

"Well, I have a feeling we're going to be meeting him sooner than that. But just in case he doesn't show until Sunday, we'll be sure a police officer is here at all times," Jenny assured her. Just then there was a knock on the door. Spinelli got up to answer it but Jenny stopped her.

"That could be him," she said quietly. Spinelli gulped. The police drew out their guns and on Jenny's count they threw open the door and pointed their guns at the person standing on the porch.

"Don't move!" Jenny commanded.

"Wasn't planning on it," TJ said putting his hands up in the air. "I was gone for twenty minutes and this house is turned into a crime scene?"

"Sorry TJ. The police came by ten minutes after you left and when we heard you knock we thought it could be the caller," Spinelli explained as TJ walked into the house not taking his eyes off the police. They put their guns away and TJ felt a little better. They all went into the living room and sat down.

"Umm, Jenny? There's something I have to tell you," Spinelli said.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"The caller knows everything I do. He told me that the last time he called," Spinelli said.

"I know," Jenny said surprising Spinelli.

"How?" Spinelli asked.

"Someone by the name of TJ Detweiler called us about a half hour ago and told us the whole story. That's when we knew we had to get over here as soon as possible," Jenny explained. Spinelli looked at TJ.

"You called them while you were gone? Is that what you went home to do?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah. Actually it was. They had to know, and since we didn't tell them before I figured I'd go home and call them," TJ said.

"Thanks you," Spinelli said as she threw her arms around his neck. She pulled away and looked back at the police who were smiling.

"What? He's my boyfriend I can hug him once in a while," Spinelli said.

"You're lucky we only hugged. We could have kissed a little bit too, you know," TJ said teasingly. Spinelli hit his shoulder.

"What?" asked TJ defensively.

"Never mind," Spinelli sighed. Everyone started laughing. Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door. The laughter stopped. Everyone looked from the door to Spinelli and back again. Nobody moved until Jenny stood up and motioned for the other cops to do the same. Each police officer quickly and quietly took out their guns. They slowly walked to the door and there was another loud pounding.

"One........ two........... three" Jenny whispered and threw open the door. Spinelli gasped.

"Nobody move!" yelled the person on the porch. He was holding a gun and pointing it directly at Spinelli. 

"Stay where you are!" Jenny yelled. Everyone looked at the porch.

"I said we'd meet didn't I?" he asked. Spinelli couldn't speak.

"Say goodbye, fucker," the caller said. A gun fired. A lifeless body dropped to the floor.

******************************************************************************

A/N: hope you all liked that chapter! after i finish this story i'm going to take a break from my miniseries long enough to write another fanfic. it will be called "Saying Goodbye?" and it will be based on my cousin's life. it will be very hard to write emotionally. no i'm not some wimp that cries all the time but i'm 13 and what happened is hard for me. or anyone. everything that happens in that fic really happened to my cousin Lyndsay. i named Spinelli's cousin after mine. no Lyndsay never has acted like spin's cousin did at the beginning of "Freshman Year" but since she changed in the story i decided it was ok to use Lyndsay's name. anyway it's a very sad story and i cried writing it. i'll post it when i'm finished with this story. i hope u liked this chapter please RR!!


	7. A State Of Shock

A/N: hey glad u liked the last chappie! this one's gonna be kinda short. hope u like! please RR!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yea it is pretty suspenseful huh? it will be revealed at the beginning of this chapter. glad u like. please keep reading~!!

laskjdflaskjdf & asdslfdkjsldfkjsa: lawson isn't in it either. anyway keep reading~!!

disclaimer :i dont own recess or any characters

******************************************************************************

Spinelli screamed. They all looked down at the ground and saw Bob Spinelli laying there dead on the ground. TJ put his hand on Spinelli's shoulder.

"Are you ok Spinelli?" TJ asked. Spinelli just stared at her dad. "Spinelli?"

"Oh my god. I knew he was mad but he wanted me dead?" Spinelli said in shock.

"That surprises you because...?" TJ asked confused. Spinelli knew her father hated her. She hated him. Why would she be she surprised that he wanted her dead? He just didn't understand that.

"Yeah he was pretty mean but he was still my father. You shouldn't want your own child dead. No matter if you like them or not, "Spinelli replied.

"Spinelli, come on. He didn't like you and you didn't like him. I mean, we all knew he wanted you dead. Come on. It happens. Please just forget it," TJ said.

"Forget it? Forget it? You're telling me to forget that my own father tried to kill me? Would you be able to forget something like that TJ Detweiler? Would you?" Spinelli yelled.

"Spinelli-" TJ started.

"Well if you think it would be so easy to forget something like that then you don't understand me at all!" Spinelli screamed and stormed out of the house. Everyone looked after her in shock. No one could believe she would react that way. TJ started to go after her but Jenny stopped him.

"Wait. Just let her go. She'll be back," Jenny said. TJ stopped and stood there with the police. They all watched out the doorway as Spinelli walked away to who knows where.

******************************************************************************

A/N: told you it would be short. sorry if some of it didn't make sense but my sis was talkin all the way through it when i was writing it and when i was rereading it. anyway i hope u liked and please RR!!


	8. A Surprising Break Up

A/N: hey glad u liked the last chapter. sorry it was kinda short. hope you like this one. please RR!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yes she is in shock. yea he should understand b/c he's her bf but not every boy does understand his gf all the time. glad u liked. please keep reading~!!

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any characters

******************************************************************************

Spinelli sat on a bench in the city park. It was right next to the river. She sat looking into the river. She couldn't believe she blew up at TJ like that. He was her boyfriend. She loved him. But he didn't understand. He didn't even try. These were the thoughts that were going through her mind. Spinelli sighed. She still couldn't get the picture of her dad lying there dead out of her mind. She sighed again. She seemed to be doing that quite a lot. She was about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw TJ standing there looking at her.

"Hey Teej," Spinelli greeted her boyfriend. 

"Hey," TJ said. He sat down next to her. "Spinelli, I'm sorry about before at the house. I should have known you would react that way. I shouldn't have said that to you. I'm really sorry. I love you."

"I forgive you. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I mean, not every boy understands their girlfriend. It's natural. Don't blame yourself," Spinelli said. She knew then that she had made a mistake.

"What do you mean boys don't always understand their girlfriends?" TJ asked.

"Oh come on. Don't worry about it," Spinelli said.

"No. You're saying I don't understand you? Well maybe if you talked to me a little more about your life and problems I could help you and understand you better!" TJ exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean? I talk to you plenty. And you don't have to know everything that goes on in my life just because you're my boyfriend! And don't ever think you do!" Spinelli screamed.

"Well if you women weren't so complex than maybe-"

"You women? You did not just go there! Well maybe if you men _tried_ to listen and understand us then relationships would last longer. Because ours sure as heck didn't last long at all!" Spinelli fired back.

"What are you saying?" TJ asked.

"What am I saying?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah what the heck are you saying!" TJ repeated.

"I'm saying it's over," Spinelli answered standing up, throwing the ring he bought her for her birthday in his face, and walking out of the park. TJ watched the love of his life walk away. He replayed what had just happened over and over. He found many ways he could have changed it so they would still be together. TJ stood up, threw the ring in the river, and walked away the other direction.

******************************************************************************

A/N: whoa tj and spinelli broke up? if you wanna find out what happens next review. i'll update tomorrow. please RR!


	9. TJ's Plans

A/N: hey every1! i know i havent written in a long time but i was grounded then i was on vacation so i didn't really have any time. this doesnt really have anything to do with this story but i have to ask u all something. i wrote a story for lizzie mcguire and every1 is sayin it sucked. my lil sis thought it was pretty good but i cant really rely on her all that much (sorry jenny) sp if u r interested please reads it and tell me the truth abt it. once again i know that has nothing to do with this story. well here's the next chapter. hope u like! oh and yeah i'm obviously allowed to write again.

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yea i know it's sad! they are so cute together but unfortunately it was needed for the story. hope u like this chapter. keep reading~!!

laskjdflaskjdf & asdslfdkjsldfkjsa: yes it was very sad. please keep reading hope u like~!!

lilvickiryan: thanx! them breaking up was needed for the story.... sorry! well i hope you like this. please keep reading~!!

disclaimer: i don't own recess or any characters

******************************************************************************

"Whoa that's tough, man," Vince said putting a hand on TJ's shoulder. TJ had just finished telling Vince about the whole break up-- leaving nothing out.

"Yeah I know. How do I get her back?" TJ asked. Vince could tell his friend was desperate but he didn't really know how to help. This was between TJ and Spinelli. Even though TJ had spent the last hour telling Vince about the whole situation he was in, Vince still did not know how he could help his friend.

"I really don't know TJ. Even though this is stirctly between you and Spinelli, I still hate seeing you like this. If I could help then I swear I would, but I can't," Vince replied.

"That's ok. Thanks anyway," TJ said standing up. Vince couldn't stand to see his friend like this. He knew he had to do something, but what? He figured he had better say something before TJ leaves.

"Teej, maybe you should just prove to Spinelli that you actually do want her back and that you're sorry. Maybe she'll forgive you," Vince suggested.

"Yeah but how?" TJ asked turning around to face his friend. Vince though for a moment.

"Well, the way I see it you could do one of three things, "Vince said.

:And what would those be?" TJ asked. 

"Well," Vince began, "first you could try calling her and see if she would talk to you."

"She won't listen," TJ replied.

"If that fails, which you said it already has, you can try confronting her. Unless she escapes then she would have to listen to you," Vince said.

"And what is the third thing?" TJ asked anxiously.

"The third choice, if everything else has failed, is to buy her something," Vince finished.

"Buy her something?" TJ repeated.

"Yes. If you buy her something it will show her you care about her and maybe she'll take you back," Vince explained.

"Good point. So how about I skip number two and just go ahead to number three?" TJ asked.

"It's your love life. I'm here to help and give you choices but you have to decide what you want to do all by yourself," Vince replied.

"Ok thanks. You know something?" TJ asked walking to the door.

"What?" Vince asked.

"For not being able to help me with Spinelli you sure have given a lot of good advice," TJ said.

"Thanks, man. I hate seeing you so miserable. Now go buy something before she finds someone else," Vince said. TJ left Vince's house. Vince went over to his phone and called Gretchen. There was something he had to talk to her about.

******************************************************************************

A/N: i know that chapter kind of sucked but the next one won't be much better actually. the next chapter is about spinelli's feelings about the whole break up. after that it will start to get better-- i swear! remember to check out that other ff i talked about before. and tell me the truth about it. well i hope you liked. please RR~!!


	10. Spinelli's POV

A/N: hey sry i havent updated for a long time. i've been having a lot of problems with my best friend so i havent had time b/c i was helping her with her problems that i wish she didnt have to go through. this chapter is going to have a lot of mixed feelings b/c i have mixed feelings and i write the way i feel. like if im happy i write a happy chapter. if im sad i right a sad chapter. right now im happy b/c i found my older sis who has been missing for 6 years. and im depressed b/c im slowly and painfully losing my best friend. so prepare for mixed feelings! well here's the next chapter hope u like it!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yea im happy to be back...... hey there's 2 things i can be happy abt! yea he is really sweet huh? well glad u like. please keep reading~!!

lilvickiryan: here u go glad u like it~!!

disclaimer: i don't own recess or any characters~!!

******************************************************************************

Spinelli stared aimlessly at the ceiling in her bedroom. How many times has she been doing that lately? Too many is what she believed. She was probably right too. She sighed and sat up to think about the past events that led to the break up. She was abused by her dad last year. Lyndsay shot him and he apparently didn't die because he was practically stalking her this year. So as soon as she felt everything was prefect he came back to ruin her life again. After many painful days and many sleepless nights, Spinelli finally met the man she wished she would never see again-- her father. The police had already shown up. TJ had called them. How sweet he had been back then. When her father showed up, after many threats from him, the police shot him. Spinelli was, of course, in shock. TJ, her boyfriend at the time, just didn't understand why so she left. She sat for a while on a bench by the river until he came. When she looked up and saw TJ standing there she was so happy. She knew she would get the chance to apologize, but she didn't know at first what events would follow. This part is the part that hurt Spinelli the most to remember. TJ and Spinelli had both apologized. A few minutes later the moment was over and they were blowing up again. After many painful words and shouts Spinelli ended it. She threw the ring he had gotten her into the river and walked away. She remembered that day clearly. More clearly than she wanted, but she knew she would never forget the day she broke up with her boyfriend. Did she still love him? Of course. But could she tell him? No! Not after what happened. She could never just crawl back to him and say she was wrong and wanted him back. Even though she knew she was partly wrong and did want him back. Spinelli sighed and sat up. She grabbed her coat. She had to talk to someone. She went outside to her car and drove to Gretchen's house. When she got there, before knocking on the door, she heard Gretchen talking to someone. She thought nothing of it until she heard her name. Spinelli knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she knew that unless she did she would never know what Gretchen was saying about her because as soon as she would go in Gretchen would stop and say she had to go. So Spinelli put her ear up to the door and listened like a little six year old might do.

"No..... I know they were meant for each other but-........ No, Spinelli is my best friend. I can't-....... Listen, Vince, TJ can do whatever he wants to do to get her back but it probably won't work because--NO YOU LISTEN! It probably won't work because if Spinelli really reacted that way she would never take him back......... Well tough luck then. That's his problem.......Whatever, Vince. I gotta go." Gretchen apparently hung up the phone. Spinelli couldn't believe what she had just heard. TJ was trying to get her back? She knew she should be happy but she couldn't decide on whether she was or not. She didn't know why. She decided it would be best to forget about talking to Gretchen since she already knew what she would say. She turned to walk away. Well now she knows what Gretchen was saying. But what was Vince saying? He was still her friend. It should be easy to get him to tell her. She ran to Vince's house to talk to him about TJ.

******************************************************************************

A/N: ok ok i know that chapter was long and boring but i had to put it in b/c without it the rest of the story just wouldnt sound right. so if u thought this one was boring then its ok b/c the next one will be better. i swear! please RR~!! btw i might not be able to update every day b/c of my best friend. its getting worse and i really need to be there for her. please RR~!!


	11. A Relationship Rekindled

A/N: hey here's the next chapter-- hope you like~!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: of course tj still loves her! yea she is pretty confused huh? thanx for your concern abt my friend. she's a little better now. glad u like. please RR~!!

LilVickiRyan: thanx. here you go. please keep reading~!!

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any characters

******************************************************************************

~*TJ'S POV*~

TJ walked into a store and began looking for a gift for Spinelli. He looked for about an hour before finding anything good. Right as he was about to give up looking, he saw a gift that would take Spinelli's breath away. He was sure to get her back with this. He picked it up and went to the counter. After paying for it he left to go back home where he would wrap it for her and somehow get her to talk to him so he could give it to her. 'Perfect,' TJ thought once it was wrapped and ready to give to Spinelli. 'Now to find her,' he thought before grabbing the present and his car keys and rushing out to his car.

~*SPINELLI'S POV*~

Spinelli knocked on the door of Vince's house. Vince came to the door and was surprised to see Spinelli there. He let her in.

"Hey Spinelli. What's up?" Vicne asked.

"Well I'm guessing that either TJ or Gretchen has already told you about mine and TJ's break up. So basically I'm here to talk to you about it," Spinelli replied.

"Ok. Yes TJ told me about the whole thing. What do you want to talk about?" Vince asked.

"Well I kind of overheard you and Gretchen talking on the phone yesterday when I went to talk to Gretchen and I-" Spinelli was interrupted by Vince.

"Wait! You heard our conversation? I asked Gretchen if anyone was there and she said no. How could she have lied like that?" Vince asked.

"She didn't lie because she didn't know I was there," Spinelli said.

"You broke in?" Vince asked raising an eyebrow.

"No of course I didn't break in. I kinda...... stood outside of the door while you guys talked. I only heard what Gretchen was saying, and I was wondering if you could tell me what the whole conversation was about," Spinelli explained.

"Sorry. No can do, Spin," Vince replied.

"Why?" Spinelli asked.

"Sorry Spinelli, but I can't tell you what that phone call was about. Believe me, you will find out by yourself eventually. Probably sooner rather than later," Vince said. This really confused Spinelli. How could she find out if no one told her?

"But Vince, how-" Vince interrupted her again.

"I have things to do. I am not trying to be rude, but do you think you could...?" Vicne asked. She knew he wanted her to leave so she left without another word.

"Whoa. That was close. I hate lying to Spinelli like that," Vince said to himself after she had left.

~*~*~*~*~*~

TJ was driving along the streets looking for Spinelli. When he had stopped at her house, her mom had said she wasn't home. 'Where could she be?' TJ thought to himself. Then it hit him. Of course! The only place she would go at a time like this! TJ drove a little farthre before stopping the car and running up to a door. He rang the bell. After a few seconds Gretchen answered.

"Hello TJ, Come in," Gretchen said. TJ walked into her house.

"Are you home alone?" TJ asked. Gretchen thought this was kind of a strange question.

"Yes. Why?" Gretchen asked.

"Good. Have you seen Spinelli?" he asked.

"No. Why? And what does that have anything to do with me being home alone?" Gretchen replied.

"I don't know. Do you have any idea where Spinelli might be?" TJ asked.

"No," Gretchen replied. "Why?"

"I have to give her something," TJ replied taking out his present for Spinelli. 

"Now TJ, Spinelli is not that kind of girl! She won't take you back just because you bought some kind of cheap piece of---- whoa! It's beautiful!" Gretchen exclaimed. TJ smiled and closed the gift back up.

"Now do you see why I have to find her?" TJ asked.

"Yeah. It really is beautiful, TJ. I'm sure she'll take you back. Good luck," Gretchen replied.

"Thanks, Gretch," TJ said as he left. He had to find Spinelli. He just had to.

~*~*~*~*~

Spinelli was walking aimlessly down a street. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she was going somewhere. She had to think more. But this time about TJ. Their relationship had been so wonderful. Somehow she had to make it up to him. Spinelli heard the sound of a car behind her slowing down. She turned around and she saw it was TJ. He stopped the car and got out. She looked at him. 

"Hey TJ," Spinelli said quietly.

"Hi," TJ replied.

"Look TJ, I have to talk to you-" Spinelli started but was interrupted by TJ. She was really getting tired of being interrupted today.

"No Spinelli. I have to talk to you. I am really sorry about what happened. I truly am. And to prove it to you, I bought you this," TJ said handing Spinelli the small package. Spinelli took it and slowly opened it. When she saw it she gasped and tears came to her eyes.

"Spinelli, it's a promise ring. I want you to have this. And I promise that I will love you for as long as you wear this ring," TJ said.

"I'll wear it forever," Spinelli said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Good. I was hoping you would say that," TJ said. Spineli smiled. They kissed a very long and passionate kiss. The two walked away hand in hand unaware of the dangers and pain the next year will bring.

******************************************************************************

A/N: THE END! Another story down! Tomorrow I will start on the sequel to this one--- Part 3! No that is not what it's called. I know this story was pretty short. I hope you liked it. Please RR and look for the next story in my miniseries~!!


End file.
